Mrs Small
by LeelaSmall
Summary: It finally happened; Steve popped the question! Follow him and his fiancé Leela as they prepare for their big day, surrounded by their close friends and relatives.
1. The Proposal

"I gotta hand it to you, you were absolutely right. I have never seen anything so beautiful in my entire life."

Leela watched almost breathlessly the magnificence surrounding her as a multitude of fireflies danced around her. When Steve had told her he had a surprise for her she expected a romantic dinner or going to the movies, but when he took an unexpected turn into the woods she realized she was in for something else. They stopped at a spot where a small swamp had been formed, inhabited by frogs and other reptiles that took shelter in the vast amount of flora. It was a rather warm March night, so the fireflies flew around and shone their light to communicate with other members of their species as Leela Winters and Steve Small observed them from their seats on the roof of the cloud man's beloved van Janice. It was a marvelous sight to see.

"I thought you might like it." Steve commented as he followed her gaze. "I stumbled upon this place by accident once, and when I saw the fireflies I instantly remembered you."

Leela smiled and inched closer to her boyfriend, who gladly wrapped and arm around her shoulders. The lemur carefully stretched an arm out to see if she could get one of the fireflies to land on her hand, which to her surprise actually happened. One of the bugs settled on top of her left ring finger, its little legs tickling her.

"Oh wow, look!" she whispered so as not scare away the little critter. "That's amazing!"

"It is, but I've got something that will look even better on that finger."

Leela looked up at Steve, arching a brow at him, while he drew away from her and reached into his pocket, withdrawing a small black velvet box. He brought it close to her face, revealing something that made Leela's eyes widen as she instinctively covered her mouth with her hands: a golden ring with a bright blue gemstone on it.

"Wha… what is that?" she stammered, barely believing her eyes.

"It's a blue zircon, your birthstone." He explained as he took her left hand and slid the ring onto her finger. "I've been giving this a lot of thought, and I know I'm doing the right thing." He stared deep into her eyes, his own glowing in anticipation. "I have never felt about anyone the way I feel about you. You make me happier than I have ever been in my life, and I want to feel that way every day for the rest of my life. So, Leela Winters…" he squeezed her hand in his. "…will you marry me?"

The lemur didn't know what to say. She wasn't at all expecting this. She could just stare at the blue gem on her finger, her mouth slightly agape as emotion washed over her and her eyes started to get wet. She felt her mouth completely dry as she looked up at the man she loved, who expected an answer. A smile started to form on her lips as she wiped her eyes.

"Oh, Steve…" her voice cracked as some tears rolled down her cheeks. "I thought you'd never ask."

"You mean – "

"Yes!" she chuckled. "Of course I'll marry you!"

The cloud man chuckled happily as his new fiancé pulled him in for a kiss. It felt even sweeter now that they were engaged, for some reason. As they parted for breath, Leela held her future husband close, sobbing happily onto his chest.

"I love you so much." She declared as she clung onto his shirt. Steve smiled, feeling as happy as ever.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE (PLEASE READ)**

 **Yes! I'm finally continuing my fanfiction to-do list.**

 **I had started writing this one longer ago, but I wanted it to be a one-shot and I never got around to finishing it. Now I'm forcing myself to do so, and I've divided into three parts.**

 **I hope I made this scene romantic enough and not too mushy. Do fireflies even come out in March? I don't know, we don't get fireflies where I'm from and the internet wouldn't give me a straight answer…**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it so far. Leave a review if you did and stick around for the rest. ;)**


	2. The Request

"Oh my gosh, this is so exciting! My big sis is getting married!" Violet squealed happily from her side of the computer screen. Leela was telling her stepsister the news over a Skype conversation and the two girls were giddy as ever.

"I know! I almost can't believe it myself!" Leela giggled excitedly.

"You are so lucky, Steve is such a great guy! I actually envy you right now."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll meet someone just as great."

"I appreciate that, but I highly doubt it." Violet sighed. "All the guys I meet are immature jerks. What I really want is a man who's not afraid to openly talk about his feelings, you know? I don't even care about looks anymore, I just want someone sensitive and sweet…"

"I hate to break it to you, but your ideal of a perfect man is practically extinct."

"Oh, ha ha." Violet chuckled sarcastically.

"Besides, I remember you going out with that hunk in High School."

"Yeah, Liam…"

"Liam Hastings…" they sighed dreamily in unison.

"You were dating him when I was in my senior year but then you just stopped talking about him. What happened?" Leela inquired as she adjusted her webcam.

"Well, since he was a senior and I was a freshman I never expect our relationship to last past his graduation. But what ended it was far worse than I imagined."

"How worse?"

"Well, one day I was heading to the bathroom when I heard giggles and kissing sounds coming from the janitor's closet. So I decided to take a peek, and wouldn't you know it? There was Liam…

"No…"

"…in the middle of a make out session…"

"No!"

"…with the captain of the school's soccer team!"

"NO!" Leela screeched as she and Violet broke into hysterical laughter.

"I was so mad at him and so embarrassed about it that I never told anyone what happened." She commented as she started to calm down. "Anyway, back to the topic at hand. Have you guys set a date yet?"

"Yeah, we did. June 14th, the day we started dating. I already talked to April and she says she's happy to plan the whole event. She's flying in next week and I would really like it if you could come too so we could go dress shopping together."

"You know I'd love nothing more than that, but I don't think I can just ditch my studies on such short notice."

"Aw, that's too bad." Leela said, faking her disappointment. "I was really expecting more from my maid of honor."

"You… you want me to be your maid of honor?" Violet stammered, completely caught off guard.

"Of course! You are my best friend, after all."

Violet was silent for a minute, her lip trembling as emotion washed over her. She had to take off her glasses to wipe away some tears that had emerged, and as she adjusted her specs back on her face, she tried her best to recompose herself.

"When do you need me there?" she asked after clearing her throat.

Leela giggled. That was just the Violet she remembered.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE (PLEASE READ)**

 **Enjoy this filler with nothing but girl talk. That is all.**

 **The wedding will be in the next (and final) chapter. ;)**


	3. The Wedding

The following months were fully dedicated to planning and preparing the ceremony. April had great ideas for the wedding and the reception, and although she was a bit pushy with her subordinates, she managed to do a great job. With the help of the bride and groom she arranged for the ceremony to be held in a garden which was blooming with all kinds of lovely flowers and the reception to be at a ballroom in the same garden. She even got a local vegan restaurant to supply the meals. On the matter of having a band or a DJ, it was a little harder to reach a conclusion. Leela had her heart set on getting her favorite singer to play at the wedding, but after getting an e-mail saying that he couldn't, they settled for a band that Frankie had suggested. She explained that they were really good but were just launching their career, so they could use some time under the spotlight.

The dress Leela picked out for herself was absolutely breathtaking. The minute she saw it, it was like she had fallen in love all over again. The best part was that it wasn't too expensive, and that made it even more pleasurable to purchase. The dresses she picked out for her bridesmaids were a little simpler. She chose three lilac strapless dresses which had to be in three different sizes: one for Violet, one for April and, after much convincing and some bargaining, one for Frankie.

When the big day arrived everything was ready. The decorations looked perfect and the guests were waiting impatiently in their seats as the minister quietly rehearsed his speech on his spot under the white flower-covered arch.

"When's the wedding gonna start? I'm getting hungry." Richard Watterson whined as he tried to loosen up his tight shirt collar.

"Hush, Richard." Nicole silenced her husband. "This is an important day for Steve, so the least you can do is be supportive. He was your best man, after all."

"Yeah, OK."

"I think it's so sweet that Mr. Small and Miss Winters are getting married!" Penny commented from her seat next to Gumball. "Don't you, Crystal?"

"You bet!" the mermaid replied from her bowl, which was placed next to where Darwin was sitting. "This is actually my first wedding, and so far I'm really enjoying it. I've never seen anything more beautiful!"

Between the two girls, Gumball and Darwin couldn't hold their grins.

"Dude, how cool is it that we both have girlfriends that agreed to go to a wedding with us?" Gumball whispered giddily to his brother.

"It can't get any cooler than this!" Darwin whispered back, both of them releasing excited giggles.

Meanwhile in a tent nearby, Steve was putting the finishing touches to his wedding garments, which consisted in a long beige dress shirt with a red boutonnière, light-brown trousers and his usual sandals. He was just adjusting his collar leafs when someone drew back the curtain that was serving as the tent's door.

"Hey, you ready yet?" Rocky Robinson asked as he entered. "The priest guy is getting impatient."

"Almost." Steve gave the fluff on his head a last pat and turned to his colleague. "Thanks again for agreeing to be my best man. You're actually my only guy friend."

"Hey, no problem, man. You're actually giving me a great opportunity! Did you see the bridesmaids? I'm hoping to get to know one of them."

"Well, I happen to know that one of them is married and another one is only sixteen, so you better pick wisely."

"Oh… Well, I'll just leave it to luck, then." The orange creature shrugged before exiting the tent.

Rocky closed the curtain carefully and turned to head up to his place, when he collided with someone. The impact was greater than he thought, for it caused the person's glasses to fly towards his face and land right on his hands.

"Oh geez, I'm sorry." He apologized as he looked up at the person's face. "Are you – "

His mind instantly went blank when his gaze fell upon who was in front of him. He wasn't sure WHO it was, but by the dress she was wearing he could easily make out she was one of the bridesmaids. She was a raccoon with long darkish-red hair, but what really made her stand out were her eyes. Her beautiful, shiny honey eyes which Rocky couldn't stop staring at with his mouth wide open and his heart beating rapidly.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" she asked as she squinted and waved her arms around, trying to make out her surroundings. "I can't see a thing!"

"Uh?" Rocky was awakened from his trance as he remembered what he had in his hands. "Oh, right! Sorry!" he quickly but gently slid her glasses onto her face.

She blinked a few times to adjust her vision, and as her gaze fell upon the furry man in front of her who was holding her glasses on top of her nose she couldn't help but blush a bit.

"Oh… t-thank you." she stuttered, unsure of what else to say.

"No… no problem, really! I just… your glasses just… y'know?" mentally slapping himself repeatedly on the face, Rocky cleared his throat and extended his arm forward. "Hi. Rocky Robinson, best man."

"Violet Winters, maid of honor." Violet replied as she shook his hand.

"Oh, you're Leela's sister! Or one of them, at least."

"That's right." She giggled.

"You have really beautiful eyes."

Violet froze, blushing even harder than before. It's not that she was surprised to hear that, but he said it with such sincerity and feeling that it was impossible to be awestruck by it. Besides, her eyes were never the first thing guys would compliment when first meeting her. Usually they tended to focus on her… physical features.

"Thank you." She said almost breathlessly.

Steve had exited his makeshift dressing room when he saw Rocky and his future sister-in-law holding hands and gazing lovingly at each other. He thought it was cute, but couldn't help but notice that it was just about time to get started, and he needed his best man to be ready. He cleared his throat loudly, awakening the two lovebirds from their trance. They both looked back at him and quickly retracted their hands from each other's grasp, a deep shade of crimson on their cheeks.

"Oh, is it that time already?" Violet quickly remarked as she started making her way towards the spot where her sisters were waiting for her. "I better go! It was lovely to meet you, Rocky!"

"Y-yeah, you too!"

He waved awkwardly at her, noticing how she glanced back at him for a second before she positioned herself next to the other bridesmaids. Sighing a little too loudly, the best man turned around to see the groom glaring knowingly at him, a sly grin across his face and his arms crossed against his chest.

"Well well… looks like luck really is on your side." Steve chuckled as he walked by his blushing friend, giving him an encouraging pat on the back.

In a few minutes everyone was in their designated positions: the minister in the center, the groom and his best man on right and the bridesmaids on the left. The guests all waited patiently in their seats for the bride to make her grand entrance. Steve waved at his mother, who sat in the front row and was starting to shed some tears. Rocky couldn't help but look over at the bridesmaids' side, specifically at Violet, who upon realizing he was looking at her smiled and waved shyly at him.

All of a sudden everyone's heads turned around as they heard a pan flute version of the Bridal March start to play, and they all gazed in awe as Leela walked slowly down the aisle, her arm intertwined in her father's. Steve's breath caught in his throat as he saw how beautiful his soon-to-be wife looked: she wore a simple long off the shoulder white dress which accentuated her curves just perfectly, and on her head rested a crown of white flowers. Her small bouquet consisted of asters and white poppies, which symbolized love and peace, respectfully.

As they finally reached the altar the bride and groom shared a smile, and after Leela handed her bouquet to her maid of honor, David took hold of his stepdaughter's hand and gently placed it in Steve's.

"Take good care of her." He told his new son-in-law in a calm yet emotional tone. Steve's smile widened, glad to finally have his approval.

"I will." He replied as he took hold of Leela's hand and gazed tenderly into her eyes.

"Welcome, one and all!" the minister started speaking, raising his hands as he addressed the guests present. "We are here today in honor of the lives of Steve Small and Leela Winters becoming one. We are here in the presence of Nature's spirit to celebrate the joining of two hearts. Today, in this natural, supportive place, we are honored to share in Steve and Leela's expression of lifelong commitment and love. As your relationship first began, love was only spoken softly in your hearts. During silent moments, through stolen glances, with knowing smiles, you both began to know. Today, the whispers are gladly proclaimed aloud as loud as the wind down a canyon and the roar of a falls. Your love for each other has given you the courage to speak the words 'I love you' aloud. And today, you are ready to let the journey of marital love begin."

He paused for a couple of seconds to let the message sink in and then continued.

"Now, I believe the bride and groom have written their own vows. So now you will have the chance to profess them. Steve?"

Steve squeezed Leela's hands in his and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Leela…" he began, emotion starting to wash over him. "I've always had goals, aspirations, things I wanted to do. But when I met you, I learned what it was to dream. I believe in you, the person you will grow to be and the couple we will be together. With my whole heart, I take you as my wife, acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths, as you do mine. I promise to be faithful and supportive and to always make our family's love and happiness my priority. I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. I will dream with you, celebrate with you and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring. You are my person, my love and my life, today and always."

Most of the audience was sniffling and wiping tears from their eyes by then, including Leela, who had been trying her best not to as soon as she finished walking down the aisle.

"That was beautiful, Steve. Thank you." Said minister before turning to the bride. "Leela?"

The lemur cleared her dry throat and took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Steve…" she looked at her soon-to-be husband, who gave her an encouraging smile. "…you know how much I suck at speeches and things of the sort, but I'm going to try my best." The audience giggled softly as she cleared her throat again before continuing. "You are my lover and my teacher, my model and my accomplice, and my true counterpart. I promise to love and care for you, and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love. I will always be honest with you, kind, patient and forgiving. I will respect you, encourage you and cherish you, in health and sickness, through sorrow and success, for all the days of my life. But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you. I love you."

Everybody was now crying harder than before. Even the minister had to wipe away a tear from the corner of his eye.

"Thank you, Leela, for those lovely words." He said, straightening his composure. "May we have the rings now, please?"

Everyone turned their heads around again, this time to see young Lexy Watterson walk down the aisle in a white dress with a small pillow in her hands. She lifted the pillow towards the bride and groom, and after they took their respective rings she walked back to join her family in the second row. Steve and Leela exchanged rings and turned to the minister again.

"And so, by the power vested in me by the state of California, I am honored to pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Before he had time to think twice, Leela had thrown her arms around Steve and smashed her lips against his. That sudden action almost frightened him, but he returned it willingly as their friends and family cheered for them.

After the ceremony was over, everyone gathered in the ballroom for the reception. Everybody could agree the wedding was a smash hit. The food was great, even for those who weren't fans of vegan meals, the band was doing a great job, considering the fact that, event tough they were a Punk Rock band, they were able to play classic slow dancing songs just as well, and the small ballroom was just big enough for all the guests to move and dance to their heart's content. And after sharing a dance with her father, Leela was now dancing her husband for the first time.

"How are you feeling, Mrs. Leela Small?" Steve asked his wife with a grin.

"Pretty good. I will have to get used to be called that from now on." She giggled, her smile being replaced by a worried expression not a second after.

"What's wrong?"

"I just remembered something. I was so busy planning the wedding that I forgot to plan for the honey moon!" she pouted, looking at her feet. "What are we gonna do about that now?"

"Well, I might have planned a little something…"

"You… did?"

Steve reached into his shirt's breast pocket and withdrew two plane tickets. He handed them to Leela, whose eyes widened upon reading the destination.

"Tibet?!" she exclaimed, excitement building inside of her. "You got us tickets to Tibet?"

"I know how much you've been wanting to go, so while you were busy with the wedding planning, I went and got us the tickets. Booked us a hotel room, too."

"You're already the best husband in the world." The lemur wrapped her arms around her spouse's neck.

"Well, if that's all it takes, I'll have to do it more often!" he chuckled as he placed his hands on her hips.

The couple leaned into each other and shared their second kiss as husband and wife.

This was the start of their new life together. Sure, there will be bad moments filled with sadness, sorrow and heartache, but what's important is to enjoy the journey and make every minute count. And with love on their side, they are sure to persevere.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE (PLEASE READ)**

 **And that's that! I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. :D**

 **I don't really have much else to say, so, again, I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review if you did. ;)**

 ***brofist***

 **~LeelaSmall**

 **PS: Lexy Watterson belongs to lexboss**


End file.
